disney_infinity_video_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
The Avengers (Play Set)
General information * Edition: Disney Infinity 2.0 * Playable characters: Iron Man, Hulk, Thor, Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Loki, Falcon, Nova (crossover), Rocket Raccoon (crossover) * Cast Members: J.A.R.V.I.S., Nick Fury, Wasp, Captain Marvel, Sif * Place(s): New York * Boss(es): Loki, Frost Beast * Collectibles: Nova Tokens, Rocket Raccoon Tokens, Flight Bonus Boxes, Super Strenght Bonus Boxes, Super Jump Bonus Boxes, Wall Crawling Bonus Boxes, Tech Bonus Boxes * Summury of the story: Avengers Tower is attacked by Loki's Frost Giants who want to cover the Earth of ice. Storyline * Loki's Frost Giant invaded the Avengers Tower and froze Avengers. Fortunately the lasers of Iron Man allow him to free himself from the ice and to free from it Black Widow, Captain America, Hawkeye and Hulk. During it Thor lands and announces that he got wind since Asgard on whom his terrible brother decided to carry out a new plan. * By means of J.A.R.V.I.S., The Avengers free the Tower Stark and expel from this one the agents of Loki. * The Avengers get the motorcycle of the S.H.I.E.L.D. and get back the current in the Avengers Tower and in all New York under the directives of Nick Fury. * After that, the Avengers receive a call of Wasp who asks them for help to destroy the ice surrounding its apartment. The team of super-heroes executes this task and frees Wasp. * Then the Avengers escort a van of the S.H.I.E.L.D. transporting Captain Marvel who comes to help them to overcome Loki. * A troop of Frost Giants leads the Avengers to an "abandoned" warehouse which is thus going to turn out not to be it as long as that... * In the warehouse the Avengers discover that Loki is helped by a malefic scientist: M.O.D.O.K.. A battle makes a commitment against Loki whereas his accomplice escapes, Wasp on his heels. Loki succeeds in teleporting of the warehouse, and M.O.D.O.K. escapes Wasp, which brings nevertheless a strange machine which turns out to be, according to Iron Man, a meteorological machine to generate cold waves in the city. * The Avengers, Wasp and Captain Marvel browse New York with the aim of destroying the meteorological machines and Nick Fury tell then to put on chalor generators all around the city. * The heroes free then Sif from the claws of a general of Frost Giants thanks to Captain Marvel. * After the Avengers have captured a general of Frost Giants, J.A.R.V.I.S. makes a nano-virus with the aim of destroying Tony Stark's last production which Loki seized. * Loki launches his final attack and call upon the Frost Beast. Of course the Avengers put offside the beast, and afterward, Sif takes back Loki to Asgard. * At the same time as all this, Nova succeeds in arresting M.O.D.O.K. after having discovered his hideout. * In the same way, Rocket Raccoon activates transport in every corner of the city so that the Avengers can teleport easily. Playale Characters * Nova (after recovery of Nova Tokens) * Iron Man * Hulk * Thor * Captain America * Black Widow * Hawkeye * Loki * Falcon * Rocket Raccoon (after recovery of Rocket Raccoon Tokens) NPC * J.A.R.V.I.S.: Cast Member * Wasp: Cast Member * Captain Marvel: Cast Member * M.O.D.O.K.: Villain * Sif: Cast Member Enemies * Frost Beast Category:Play Sets